Heart Skips A Beat
by alltheprettyangels
Summary: It's Arthur's talent show, and he wants to express his crush for Francis, while gaining a little popularity. Will his song pay off? or will he fail miserably? Song fic to the Olly Murs song


A/N well….here's another lemon. The song is Heart Skips A Beat By Olly Murs (I love him) I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR OLLY …..though I wish I did….

Enjoy…this is AU btw…

" I'm a little nervous.." Arthur blushed a little as he started to pull up the pants of his suit. He felt a little awkward changing in front of Francis, his long time best friend. Well, he was also Arthurs current crush. Tonight was Arthur's high school talent show, and Francis was coming to watch. Since Francis is 18, he doesn't even go to the high school, but he still wanted to see his best friend perform at a talent show.

"Don't be nervous! I bet you will do amazing mon Cher! There' s a reason I came to your talent show, isn't there?" Francis chuckled. Arthur didn't exactly know what Mon Cher meant, but he liked the nickname Francis gave him. Arthur finished putting on his suit and walked over to a chair where his tie sat. Arthur picked up the tie and attempted to put it on, but it got stuck. Francis noticed this and shook his head, giggleing. "Let me help you." He walked up to Arthur and tied Arthur's tie perfectly in a few seconds. Even though it was only a few seconds, Arthur's heart started to beat a little faster. He could felt his cheeks get a little redder at Francis backed away.

"SHOW TIME IN 5 MINUTES, ALL AUDIENCE MEMBERS PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS" a voice screamed from the intercom. Arthur and Francis both covered their ears and laughed. When the announcement was over, Francis sighed, "well, I better be getting to my seat! Good luck! By the way, what are you singing?"

"It's a surprise! But..you better listen closely to the lyrics of the song…I…well…nevermind…Just go sit down you idiot! Can't you hear what the person said?" Arthur said quickly. Francis just shook his head and pulled Arthur into an embrace. Arthur felt his heart beating fast again and pushed Francis off of him. "Go!" Francis gave him a look and walked out of the room.

Here was the thing about Arthur's act. Everyone, including the cast of the talent show, think Arthur's going to be singing Learn To Be Lonely, from Phantom Of The Opera. But they could not be anymore wrong. Arthur only told them that so the song he was singing will be a surprise. The only person who knows what he's singing is the Tech Guy and Arthur's other friend Alfred. Alfred only knows because he's singing alongside Arthur. Arthur asked him to help a few days earlier, at first, Alfred declined. But after he heard the song, he quickly accepted and was excited ever since. Alfred does love to rap after all. Having Alfred sing with him will make him be a little more popular. Arthur is kind of at the bottom of the popularity chart, while Alfred is at number one, showing the fact they are friends, will make Arthur seem like less of a nerdy dork.

"Dude, you ready? You're like, going to make them totally surprised! If I was in the crowd, I would be like WHOA DUDE! Those guys are cool!" Alfred said in the most annoying voice possible. " I hope Kiku notices me..and you know…that I'm singing this to him…BUT I DON'T WANT ANYONE IN SCHOOL TO KNOW I'M GAY LIKE THEY KNOW YOU'RE GAY!" Arthur just rolled his eyes at that last comment and sat down to wait for their turn.

After about an hour of watching other people do their acts, it was eventually Arthur and Alfred's turn. Arthur walked up on stage first, because they weren't supposed to know about Al yet.

"Next up, Arthur Kirkland singing Learn To Be Lonely…from some play or something…" The announcer said. Arthur nervously went to the center stage and stood still. He could hear a few mumbles from the stage, they were probably making fun of him. It was a little awkwardly quiet…until Arthur pointed to the tech guy and yelled " Number 7, you know what to do" The upbeat music started, and that triggered a few looks from the crowd.

"My heart skips skips skips, skips skips skips a beat!" Arthur paused as the music continued.

"I can see, you're not yourself. Even when you're here with me, I know that you're somewhere else." Arthur started to dance along with the music as he sung, just as he had rehearsed

"So put another record on Kiss and lead me on

Nothing really matters when we're dancing

Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat

Cause every time we come this close, My heart skips, skips a beat!" This earned a few cheers from the crowd. Arthur looked directly at Francis while he performed. In the mean time, Alfred walked out to the stage to sing alongside with the chorus. Suddenly, kids all over the auditorium started screaming and cheering,

"So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"

"So hung up  
We can't let go  
If you really have to leave  
One more time just move me slow" Arthur could see the look on Francis' face, and he was smiling. He glanced over to Alfred who was dancing almost perfectly to the song, and he never even came to rehersals.

"So put another record on  
Play it on repeat,  
Nothing really matters when we're dancing  
Cause all you ever need to know, is what you do to me,  
And every time you hold me close, my heart skips, skips a beat!

"So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh"

Alfred jumped in excitement and Arthur just nodded, signaling it was his turn.

"At the start of the night I was like, what?  
Let's have a team talk,  
Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,  
Flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw

Should have just taken her to the cinema to see saw,  
Ooh, she let me sit with her, I figured her figure's a sure sure winner,  
'Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skipper"

Multiple girls in the crowd were screaming things like "I LOVE YOU" and "YOU GUY ARE AMAZING!"

Letting Alfred perform with him was probably one of the best idea's hes ever had. But as Alfred finished his part, Francis suddenly walked up from his seat and started to leave the auditorium! That wasn't good at all!

"So come on, spin me around  
Now I don't wanna go home  
Cause when you hold me like this you know my heart skips, skips a beat  
I know I should, but I can't leave it alone  
And when you hold me like this that's when my heart skips, skips a beat  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh" To finish it all off, Arthur and Alfred wrapped each others arms around their sholders. Kind of like…."bros" would do.

"My heart Skips, Skips a beat!" The duo bowed and got a huge applause from the audience and they walked off the stage. "dude! We ROCKED THE HOUSE! They really liked m-I mean us! Hey..what's wrong…you don't look so hot..you look like you're about to cry." Alfred looked a little worried

"it's nothing. Francis just left in the middle of our performance. It just upsets me a little. I'm just going to go in the hallway, see you tomorrow" Arthur sighed

"Oh…well..okay ,see you later dude. Good luck…with whatever. I gotta go find Kiku when this is all done!"

Athur nodded and walked out into the hallway. He leaned against the double doors of the janitor' closet, " That was a total failure. I bet Francis left because I was horrible. I'll just never tell him I like him..I guess..Eh, I'm just talking to myself. " Arthur said to 'himself'

Suddenly, out of no where, one of the doors to the closet opened, and a hand grabbed Arthur and pulled him in. Arthur tried to get away from the person's grasp, but he felt lips crash onto his. The large arms of the person wrapped around his waist. It was too dark to see who it was.

Arthur squirmed, but the other person seemed too strong. Well….this had to be the worst day ever. First, he gets rejected by his crush, now some guy (he thinks) is going to probably rape him.

The person finally pulled back from that forced kiss, and Arthur could feel him smileing. "you did great, mon cher! Sorry…about leaving….I had to go to the bathroom. When I came back, you were already done, so I went over to the backstage but you were complaining to Alfred, so I hid in the closet. Then you started saying…those things. I just had to prove you wrong. When I hold you…my heart skips a beat as well."

Arthur was just surprised. He couldn't believe this was happening. "well you didn't have to scare the fuck out of me! What the bloody hell was that! Pulling me in without telling me who it was! It's very ru-" Francis shut him up with another kiss.

This kiss got a little more intense. The kiss was a real, meaningful one, so Arthur added a little more…umpf... After a few minutes of intense kissing, Francis started to add a little tounge. Then he backed away. "are you sure….you want to do this…if you want!"

Arthur answered him with another firey kiss. Francis took this as a yes and started to untie Arthur's tie. While still having their lips locked, Francis somehow managed to get all of Arthurs clothes off in less than a minute. Arthur could feel a little blush appearing as he felt somewhat exposed.

"We may be rushing things, but we can regret it later!" Francis breathed, separating their kiss. He started to nibble on Arthur's neck, winning him a little moan. "This is your first time isn't it?" Arthur nodded, even though Francis couldn't see him that well, he knew that Arthur nodded. "I'll be gentle" Francis calmly said as he started to bend down.  
He slid his hands down Arthur's body with him. He traced his hands around Arthur's hips to find his cock. He poked at the head for a bit, before fully putting it in his wet mouth. Arthur started to scream, but quickly put his hands over his mouth, so no one would hear them.

Francis laughed as he continued to suck on Arthur's erect penis. He wrapped his tongue around and around it. He took it out of his mouth, and just casually licked it. He started at the base, and worked his tongue up and down, and he licked the top of the head. It was as if he was a pro at this, in which he was. He stopped with his work at Arthurs cock, and started to lick and kiss his hip bone.

Arthur started to get a little frustrated. He was getting sick of all the teasing! He pushed Francis away from him, and then Francis gave a frown. "what was that for?"

Arthur laughed, "You know, I took my clothes..off. So you should too. Oh, and quit with the teasing and fuck me already!"

Francis quickly got to it and threw off his tee shirt and jeans. He wasn't wearing any underwear, mainly because he just didn't feel like it. He put his fingers up to his mouth and started to suck them. Mainly to..get them wet, obviously.

"Ready? I'm just going to prepare you now, got it?" Francis asked with a little concern.

"Yeah, I was born ready, come on!" Arthur said excitingly, some what bouncing out of character, but Francis kinda liked it.

Arthur didn't have to say anything else. Francis stuck one finger inside of Arthur, which won him a jump and a small moan. He pumped it in and out, and added a second finger, then a third. Art started to shift with discomfort, so after a while Francis took his fingers out.

"Now…I don't have any lube….so This will probably hurt a bit….but I'm pretty sure you're stretched out enough, mon amour."

Francis aligned his cock with Arthur's stretched out enterence. He slowly pushed it in, with care. Arthur started to scream in pleasure, but it was muffled by his hand. Francis then pushed his whole entire length in. He stayed there for a while, and then pulled out, and thrust back in.

He continued thrusting, until he could find that one stop that made Arthurs senses tingle and his veins frozen. "OH MY…THERE…WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING…KEEP DOING IT!" Arthur screeched. Francis smiled with content and he thrusted Arthur and hit it spot on, every time. Francis thrust a few more times, until Arthur screamed so loud, that everyone in the school probably heard it. Francis put his hand in front of the head of Arthurs cock, so he could catch his cum. Francis came a few thrusts after that, and pulled out

"well….that was…Interesting.." Arthur was breathing really heavily.

"Did it make your heart skip a beat?" Francis asked flirtingly.

"I'm pretty sure it didn't beat at all."

"I love you Arthur…"

Arthur paused, "Yeah I love you too.."

Francis laughed, "Want to go again?"

"You didn't even have to ask." Arthur winked.

A/N wow….So..I decided to write a fanfic on my 2 of my biggest obsessions, Olly Murs and FrUK :D

Reviews are love!

*Also, about my other fanfic American Secrets, I will be writing more of it this summer, it's a long story on why I havnt been updating..


End file.
